


Morning Of

by casserole365



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow/Adora friendship, F/F, Glimmer/Catra friendship, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casserole365/pseuds/casserole365
Summary: This is my contribution to the 2020 She-Ra Fluff Bang!Just a short fic about friends helping each other get ready for their wedding.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Morning Of

“How long is this going to take, Sparkles? I feel like I’ve been sitting here for hours.” Catra complained, the tip of her tail flicking back and forth as she tried to sit still in her chair that faced the vanity in Glimmer’s room. 

Glimmer squinted her eyes and furrowed her brow at Catra’s reflection in the mirror. “You’ve literally been here for 10 minutes. I’m not sure how to explain to you that getting ready for your wedding is going to take longer than that.” Glimmer continued to brush Catra’s hair, gently untangling the knots and taking care not to pull too hard. 

Catra’s tail stopped twitching. She was suddenly very aware of how hard her heart was beating. Her thoughts started to race, a jumble of what-ifs and worst case scenarios. What if Adora doesn’t want to get married after all? What if she ran away last night and eloped with someone else? What if Adora does still want to get married but everyone objects to their marriage because of all the hurt and damage I caused during the war? What if-

“Hey, are you okay?” Glimmer asked as she squeezed Catra’s shoulder with her free hand. “I think you forgot to breathe for a minute there.” 

Catra glanced up at Glimmer’s reflection. “Yeah, of course, I was just thinking about how awesome this wedding is going to be.” She attempted to flash a nonchalant smile at her friend. 

“Sure, that was totally convincing,” Glimmer retorted playfully. “But really, what’s wrong?” She asked softly. 

Catra shifted in the chair, bringing her knees up to her chin and hugging her shins. “I guess… I guess I’m just worried. I know it’s been years… but sometimes I still think that this is all a dream… I never believed that I would get what I had always wanted, you know? How do I deserve this?” She quickly wiped away the tears that were brimming in her blue and gold eyes. 

Glimmer started braiding Catra’s hair into one thick plait straight down the back of her head. “I know what you mean. We went through a lot back then and did some things that we’re not proud of. But we’ve grown so much since then, you and me both, I think.” She continued weaving Catra’s hair together, “What I’m saying is, Catra, you deserve to be happy and loved. You always did.” 

Catra managed a genuine smile this time, albeit a small one. “Thanks, Sparkles, that means a lot coming from you,” she responded, making eye contact with Glimmer in the mirror. “But save it for your speech later, okay?” She added with a smirk.  
“Bow, I thought you were supposed to be helping me get ready?” Adora teased as she helped him adjust his cape over his shoulders. 

\---

“Bow, I thought you were supposed to be helping me get ready?” Adora teased as she helped him adjust his cape over his shoulders. 

“Okay, listen, I don’t know about you, but I’m still feeling the effects of that party last night, so excuse me for needing a little help with these impossibly tiny clasps!” Bow fumbled with the front of the cape before Adora took over and fastened them with ease. 

“Thanks, Adora, you’re so good at everything,” Bow grinned. 

“Ha. Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Adora quipped, taking one last look in the full mirror. 

“What do you mean, buddy?” Bow glanced at his best friend, genuine concern written across his face. 

“Oh, nothing. Well, I mean, maybe I won’t be any good at being married, but who’s to say? I mean, how different can marriage be from dating, right? It’ll probably be fine, unless she leaves me-”

“Woah, woah, slow down, Adora,” Bow interrupted, turning toward her and grabbing her hand. “Everything is going to be okay. It’s going to be way more than okay. It’s going to be awesome. You know that,” he said gently, giving her hand a squeeze. 

“Thanks, Bow, I’m glad you’re here,” Adora squeezed his hand back before pulling away and brushing some lint off his shoulder. 

“So, when are you and Glimmer getting hitched?”


End file.
